


Do you know how much i love you?

by neonpinkgal



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpinkgal/pseuds/neonpinkgal
Summary: "Do you know how much i love you?"Jack asks. Kaapo immediately starts to blush.
Relationships: Jack Hughes/Kaapo Kakko
Kudos: 7





	Do you know how much i love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fic so sorry if something is wrong. Also, english isn't my first language so sorry if there are any spelling errors.  
> Hope you enjoy this!

Team Finland have won the cup a little over four hours ago. The whole team and staff have partied and celebrated in a club farley close to the arena. Kaapo's whole body is aching but he doesn't care.  
They have won the fucking world cup for gods sake. Kaapo is sitting at a table in the far back of the club when his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it up and looks at the screen. When he sees that its Jack thats calling he immediately starts smiling.  
"What are you smiling at?" Antilla, his captain ask.  
"Nothing". Kaapo says as he starts to blush a little.  
"Its a girl isn't it?". Antilla smiles as he says it.  
If you only knew Kappo thinks.  
"Im going to the bathroom". Kappo says. When he gets there he calls Jack back.

"Hi". Jack says when he answers. He can not help but notice that Jack sounds a little sad. Kaapo can not help but feel a little sorry for him. Jack played incredibly well and deserved to win but at the same time he is very happy that his country Finland won.  
"Hi babe. How's it going?". Kaapo asks.  
"I should be the one to ask you that". Jack says.  
"Im fine. Getting kind of tired of this loud music here though". The finnish boy says.  
"Are you in you're hotell room alone?"  
"Yeah". Jack says.  
"Can i come?"  
"Sure" Jack answers.  
"I'll be there in 20 minutes" Kappo says before he hangs upp.

In the taxi on the way to team USA's hotel Kaapo thinks about Jack. He knows Jack so well and knows that Jack doesn't think he is good enough to play in the NHL. Jack told him that he saw the world cup as an opportunity to show the world that he is good enough to play against grown men. Kaapo hates that Jack thinks like that. When he gets to the hotel he knows that Jack will try to act like everything is okay but he knows that his boyfriend is sad about how everything played out for team USA. 

Just as Kaapo predicted Jack congrats him on the win and tells him how proud he is of him. But Kaapo knows that Jack is hiding something from him.  
"Jack what's wrong?" Kaapo ask as they sit down on the bed.  
"Nothing's wrong" Jack says and looks down at the floor. Kaapo lifts Jacks chin up so that they look eachother in the eyes.  
"Im just disappointed in myself"Jack says.  
"Why?" Kaapo ask.  
"Because i fear that i have let everyone down. And what if i don't make it to the NHL. This was my opportunity to show everyone that I can play with the bigger guys. And now i have let everyone down". Says Jack with tears in his eyes. "Listen to me Jack". Kappo says as he holds Jacks face in both of his hands. "You did everything you could. We are only 18 we still have so much time to develope and become better. Babe this tournament won't change the fact that you are going as number one in the draft". "You don't know that" Jack says.  
"I do". Kappo says. "Because the Devils would never be stupid enough to not pick you. Im so proud of you babe. I love you" 

Jack thinks he's never been as happy as he is right now. Its kind of sarcastic though, because just a few hours ago he lost one of the biggest games in his live, so he should obviosly be sad but he is the happiest he has been for a long time and all because of his amazing boyfriend. "Do you know how much i love you?"Jack asks. Kaapo immediately starts to blush.  
"I love how you always are there for me and always understands me. I know I can tell you everything and you won't judge me". Jack says and starts to smile. He continius with the praise for his lovely boyfriend. "I love you're eyes, you're abs and above all i love that i get to call you mine".  
Kappo smiles at Jack and drags him in for a kiss. "The things that you do to me". Kaapo whispers to Jack. The American sits on Kaapo's lap and puts his arms around his neck.  
Jack rests a hand on Kappos chest and the other cups the back of Jacks neck as he leans in to kiss him. Jack pushes Kaapo back so that the finnish boy is lying on his back on the bed. Jack climbs on top of him and they countinue to make out.  
"Mmm. I love you Kaapo". Jack mumbles against his boyfriend's lips. "I love you to". The finnish boy says, running his hands down Jacks sides and puts them on Jacks hips. 

"Can you stay here tonight?" The American boy ask.  
"Sure, i'll just text one off my teammates and say i will come back in the morning". 

Kaapo takes out his phone from his pocket and writes a quick text to his captain saying he will come back to the hotel tomorrow and then he lays the phone on the nightstand next to the bed.  
"Do you wanna take a shower?". Jack ask as he's sucking soft kisses into Kaapos skin. 

"I already showered at the arena". "Yeah, but you know...i thought we maybe could.." Jack starts to blush a little as he says it. "Ooh...and I thought I would have to bring out the tissues for you and feed you some chocolate. But apparently that isn't something you crave right now". Kaapo says and winks. 

"A wise man told me that i did the best that I could in the game and that i've got to move past the bitter loss and look forward". Jack says.  
"Hhmm could that man prehaps have been an extremly good looking man from Finland?" Says Kaapo with a wide smile.  
"You're right he is finnish but i dont know if extremly good looking is accurate". Says Jack as a smirk spreads on his lips.  
"I hate you". Kaapo says and starts to tickel Jack.  
"Let me go!". Pleads Jack.  
"Never" say Kaapo and stands up and lifts Jack with him so that Jacks legs are wrapped around him.  
"Let me down you monster". Says Jack laughing. But Kaapo just carries him into the shower. They help strip of each others clothes before they enter the shower.  
"I love you". Kaapo says as water runs down their bodies.  
"I thought you said you hated me?". Says Jack with a smirk on his lips.  
"Shut up". Says Kaapo.  
"Make me" says Jack with a big grin on his face.  
"Gladly". Says Kaapo before bending down and kissing Jack.


End file.
